minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My chamber has been ruined
Well, the chamber that I made in order to spawn Slime mobs has been ruined. And I didn't ruin it, the recent title update did. There are torches in the chamber, but for some reason, the glow has been overwhelmed by a black void. There are also grey specks floating in the air. I've also been noticing a hazey mist when I'm underground, and that doesn't seem right to me. The chamber and the map it's on were made prior to the title update. I tried removing and replacing the torches, but that didn't do anything. I even tried letting lava flow into the chamber but that didn't do anything. I'm not sure what to do at this point, and that pisses me off. I have no intention of deleting the map. I've put too much time and work into it.--Ryker6100:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC)~5:10pm 10/24/2012 :Quite simple really; it's too close to the void. The closer you are to the void, the lower your draw distance is set to. It also adds those little particles that you mentioned. I'd recommend building it at around 10-25 blocks above bedrock, that should avoid too much blackness. : :Like Pathogen said, you're too close to the void. But another way to find slimes is to travel to a swamp. :It's been said that in the new update, slimes spawn in swamps now too.— CandD (talk) 12:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : :Okay, but here's the thing. The slimes didn't even spawn in the chamber I showed in the photo. There's another section of cave that is not entirely tunneled out, but slimes have started to spawn there. And it's in the same condition as the other, but with one difference, it's not at bedrock, it's like 4 or 5 blocks above bedrock. I can't check that right now because the power supply on my 360 decided to crap out on me last night. And that doesn't explain the haze I see underground. Also, if I'm so close to the void, then why didn't it show up before the title update? It seems to me that the title update is responsible for this. I have another world where the water is freezing, but there's no snow anywhere on the map. None. It's primarily desert, there's no tundra biom anywhere on the map.--Ryker6123:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC)~4:29pm 10/25/2012 ::It was quite simply the title update that added the void haze. It's a common effect on the PC version, though it's most noticeable when you're 0-5 blocks above bedrock. Give The Void article a read, and maybe also Ravines. ::I've read The Void article. The void, from what I've read, is supposed to be limited to the opposite side of the bedrock ::layer. The other thing is that the other cavern, the one where the slimes are spawning, is several layers above bedrock ::so there shouldn't a black void in this cavern. It seems to me, and I agree with you that the TU added the void haze, that ::the TU did not add it properly. I've had worlds generated after the TU where I went under ground, was no where near ::bedrock, and saw haze. I thought the haze was a source of light, like a cave with a mid-sized lava pool, and wound up ::getting so bloody lost, I had to set up a second player so I could set a marker, and dig straight up. The haze ::really needs to limited to the surface and not underground. Because of these voids, I have had to close down the mine and start over elsewhere. I don't mean to sound like I'm bitching or anything, it's just that I went to a lot of work to make these caverns, and one TU screws it all up, it's just frustraighting.--Ryker6102:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC)~7:37pm 10/25/2012 :::Correction, the Adventure Update page. Last I checked, the void page detailed what I meant. :::I'm playing the Xbox-360 version, the Adventure update has not been added yet. I'm not sure when or :::if it'll be added.--Ryker6104:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC)~8:55pm 10/25/2012 ::::Well that's definitely what's obscuring your vision. Ask anyone. ::::I stand corrected. The Adventure Update was in fact the last TU. My apologies. The TU when it came out on 360 was ::::referred to only by it's version number, not as Adventure Update. In any case, they need to release a patch that ::::restricts the void to the oposite side of the bedrock layer, and removes the haze or fog from underground. I've gotten lost ::::at least four or five times because I've mistaken the fog as a light source coming from lava or a tunnel that led down ::::from the surface.--Ryker6109:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC)~2:12am 10/26/2012 (Reset Indent) No worries, I thought it might be due to something of that sort. ^ᴗ^ I certainly agree with you on that one too. Sorry to be posting here but I'll answer some questions here. 1.) For the void particles and haze thing, thats part of the new update, I'm pretty sure you already know that. I'm not sure if this is available in the Xbox360 since I don't have Minecraft on Xbox360 only on the PC, but there is an option to remove particles, which may help and you might be able to also change the brightness settings in the Video options, if there is one on the Xbox version of Minecraft. 2.) For the slimes spawning in the other part of your chamber. Slimes spawn in slime chunks and that is where your other part possibly is and most of your chamber probably has no slime chunk, that's why slimes aren't spawning. Gugi 11:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Gugi, you and anyone else who wishes to do so, are more than welcome to post here :-) At the moment, I can't check the video settings to see if I can change those particles and haze, because the power supply brick for my 360 is not working. It went out on me Wednesday night,ironically, right while I was building some stuff in one of my worlds. I have to take it over to Gamestop to make absolutley certain that the console is fine, and the power supply is the source of the problem. Once I get this whole mess sorted out, that will be something I will check.--Ryker6119:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC)~12:00pm 10/26/2012